


Warmth

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Warmth

**Brienne's blue eyes**

**Pierce through Jaime's bright emeralds**

**Spread warmth to his heart**

****

artist: [steorie](https://steorie.tumblr.com/post/185496572011/its-yours-it-will-always-be-yours)


End file.
